orangistfandomcom-20200215-history
JoeJoeTheAnimator War
About The JoeJoeTheAnimator Cold War was a series of three wars, the first in November 2018, the second in January-February 2019 and the third one in February-March 2019. It involved very high tensions between I.R.O.N.I.C and JoeJoeTheAnimator. Summary First War In October, when JoeJoe adopted the wiki, he started abusing his bureaucrat position, by blocking trustworthy user for no reason, creating non-surreal articles and spamming pages. This created tensions between him and I.R.O.N.I.C, but it was not yet the start of the cold war. At the beginning of November, however, JoeJoe created a completely irrelevant article about his non-surreal animation series, and put an editor's note on it threatening that any user who questioned the validity of his article would have their powers revoked and possibly be scronched. I.R.O.N.I.C had thought this was going way to far, and posted messages on JoeJoe's wall asking the reason for what he did. Even though the messages were not at all hostile, JoeJoe completely refused to answer even after being asked for days. He kept flooding the wiki with non-surreal spam. I.R.O.N.I.C was done with JoeJoe's actions, and it was suggested that I.R.O.N.I.C should declare a full-out war on JoeJoeTheAnimator. Instead, PoseidonHeir reported JoeJoe to the FANDOM Staff. Eventually, JoeJoe promised to stop and the first cold war was over. However, since then, JoeJoe has still done many things that have made I.R.O.N.I.C mad. Second War On January 30th, 2019, the second election poll was set up. A few hours later, JoeJoeTheAnimator was winning by a landslide. High-ranking I.R.O.N.I.C members assumed it was RONALDTHEGOD14's doing, so they moved the poll to a more transparent discussions poll, where you could see who voted. It was found that JoeJoeTheAnimator was using an alt account to vote for himself. I.R.O.N.I.C was angry about this, and tried to message JoeJoeTheAnimator, but his replied were only slightly more helpful than his replies during the first cold war. There was also a mysterious event at the same time, where FANDOMbot renamed Orangist260 to Enker260. The new Enker260 apparently was interested in Mega Man, something Orangist260 was never interested in but JoeJoeTheAnimator was. Soon afterwards, FANDOMbot's account was disabled. Needless to say, this is highly suspicious, but at the time there was no proof that JoeJoeTheAnimator was involved in this. It has since been proven that Enker was an alt of JoeJoe. After 6 Days, Jordan Deleted The User Scale Of Trustworthiness Because Of A "Low Rating", Causing High-Ranking I.R.O.N.I.C Members To Get ANGERY And Confront Him, After That, Dr DARK Francis Undeleted The Page, Because Of That, Some Trustworthy Users Decided To Make Fun Of Jordan By Making Memes About Him. 6 Days After That, An User Called "Bendrownedfan111" Informed GammaRaul That Someone Was Spreading Lies About Him On Miraheze Through All Dimensions Wikia, The Owner Of The Page Was Jordan, Because Of That, GammaRaul Confronted Him. When Jordan Found Out That GammaRaul Found His False Pages, He Deleted The Pages With The Lies About The Trustworthy People . After That, GammaRaul Reported Jordan, Because Of That, High-Ranking I.R.O.N.I.C Members Confronted Jordan, And Needless To Say, Jordan Felt Ashamed Because Of It And Demoted Himself A Few Days Later, Followed By GammaRaul Removing His Bureaucrat Permissions And Blocking Jordan Because He Did A Big Bad. Third War However, JoeJoe wasn't quite done yet. He continued making propaganda on Miraheze, but a user on the miraheze wiki, Mar9122, put a stop to it. He gained bureaucrat and admin powers on the miraheze and later blocked JoeJoe. After the block, JoeJoe was still angry, but a brief conflict with I.R.O.N.I.C members and Mar against JoeJoe stopped him from doing anything. After that, he created a post on his reddit account saying that he was going to leave the internet for a while, and come back later. However, this wasn't completely true, and when he returned for a short time, he stooped lower than ever before; he VANDALIZED the page about him on Miraheze. He also said that it was "time for his revenge" and that the Miraheze users had "all betrayed him". He was teased and got blocked shortly after. JoeJoe was never seen again. Category:Wiki Wars